Escándalo en la calle Heiss
by Aleksast
Summary: Edward Elric ha vuelto de Alemania a Amestris, pero pasan sucesos que van quebrantando su animo. tiene una escena fuerte, no se desarrolla mucho pero la advierto. Dejar Reviews por favor. Un EdWin y el inicio quizas de un Edai.
1. Asesinato y Caída

**Escándalo en la calle Heiss**

Protagonizado por Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang. Con la aparición especial de la KGB Sovietica.

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

Martes, 21 de Enero de 1918, Ciudad Central.

Lo asesiné – dijo entrecortado un muchacho de ojos dorados – asesiné al bastardo, ¡Yo lo maté! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desquiciado, ante el cadáver de ése sujeto, que no era para menos mencionar el nombre, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo asesino serial Javiah Urke, quien había asesinado por la espalda y de un sólo tiro al primer ministro Armstrong y al Secretario de la Defensa, el mismísimo Roy Mustang, esa expresión que vio cuando el criminal caía lentamente, sangrando a borbotones por el corte de la lanza de su brazo, que le atravesaba desde el pecho hasta la cintura, y los vacios ojos del alquimista de acero que miraban sin expresión más que la sonrisa digna de un psicópata del mayor de los hermanos Elric, quien triunfalmente probó la sangre de su víctima que había caído en el auto mail, para poner la escena aún más crucial, Winry alcanzaba el lugar a donde Edward estaba, con la lengua puesta en el brazo mecánico, lo que hizo a la rubia pegar un grito de terror.

No hay de qué preocuparse, ya lo he matado y he vengado a Mustang y a Armstrong, este malnacido que buscamos por una semana entera, ya paso a peor vida en el infierno... ¿donde está mi hermano? - preguntó sin hacer caso del estado de shock de Winry, que naturalmente temblaba de miedo al ver el cuerpo muerto del homicida.

Ed... Te has convertido en algo que no eras, ¡Mírate! Lames ese auto mail que yo diseñé, con ese hilo de saliva y esa sangre puedo adivinar que estás... - ahogó un grito, sus sospechas eran correctas, aquél alquimista estaba saboreando la sangre con sumo placer, y era cierto al ver esa sonrisa macabra y esos ojos vacíos, sin duda Edward había cambiado para convertirse en un asesino, y en ese momento la cordura era de las cosas que ausentaban la mente de Edward Elric, y había sido remplazado por un incontenible placer tras el asesinato de su presa.

Pregunté una cosa distinta a lo que me has respondido, te diré una cosa... si bien, admito que este sabor de la venganza, de la sangre es totalmente estimulante, no me convierte en algo que esté fuera de mi personalidad, y ahora que tengo sobredosis de adrenalina y viendo que definitivamente no vas a decirme donde está Alphonse, voy a hacer algo que sólo en sueños me atrevería a realizar... - dijo, transmutando de vuelta su brazo a su forma original, y acercándose lentamente a Winry, esta aterrada intentó dar pasos hacia atrás, los dio, pero quedo apresada entre la pared, dos contenedores de basura a sus costados y Edward Elric, que en efecto estaba prendido, con los labios mojados en saliva, agarrando los brazos de Winry inmovilizando cualquier intento de huida – bien... puedo oler tu miedo, pero también huelo que no deseas que te deje partir... - dijo con voz aterradora, para quitar su mano y deslizarla perversamente hacia abajo, profanando la falda de su amiga... aunque para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, rompía con todo lo que significaba amistad, Winry jadeó y eso fue lo que determinó mas a Edward, y entonces sucedió, el primer gemido de ella, seguido por unos más después de que con la mano humana él le despojara de su blusa y sostén, para sentir el pecho de la mecánica.

No Edward, no lo hagas, por favor – dijo entrecortadamente por los repentinos gemidos que salían de su boca, en definitiva, Winry no quería que fuera así, y menos con él, ella amaba a su gentil hermano, y no al ahora maniaco que la manoseaba de la manera más sucia posible – Edward, ¡Yo amo a Alphonse! - gritó, y eso detuvo a el oji ámbar.

Das ist allerhand – gritó Edward, y dejó a Winry con llanto en los ojos, y casualmente, el alquimista empezó a derramar lágrimas - ¡Esto es el colmo! Primero vengo desde el otro lado de la puerta para salvarla, logro cerrarla para quedarme aquí, matan a Roy y a Armstrong, muere tía Pinako, y ¡Estas enamorada de mi hermano! Mato a este asesino y me llamas psicópata, sólo porque ahora sale la resulta de muchas decepciones y depresiones, maldición... ¿Cuánto más debo de sufrir? ¡Esto no es ni equivalente en lo más remota de las ideas! - y se fue corriendo a lo lejos, no sin antes mencionar – dile a Alphonse que no me espere a cenar, ¡me voy!

Y así el alquimista de acero corrió sollozando y maldiciendo su miserable suerte, sin embargo, iba con los ojos cegados de llanto, y sintió un fuerte choque, cayendo encima de la persona a quien casi atropella.

Edward... te oí gritando, ¿le has matado verdad? - dijo la mujer de ojos rojos y pelo rubio, ambos se incorporaron para estar de pie, pero el alquimista se dejo llevar por sus impulsos abrazando a la teniente Hawkeye, soltando las lagrimas y quejidos que esto conllevaba, estaba destrozado por dentro.

Riza... ¿acaso soy un maldito monstruo? Dime... - suplicaba la quebrada voz del joven, herido de semejante sucesión de dramáticos y tragicos sucesos, la militar le abrazó y le acarició tiernamente, Edward recobró un poco la calma y se calmó.

No Edward, tú has hecho lo que has pensado correcto, has matado a una persona que merecía más que la simple muerte... - mencionó la rubia, con un tono confortador.

Ella... Winry prefiere a Alphonse, y yo... no sé qué hacer... hice hasta lo imposible por volver a este mundo, cuando lo logré empezaron estas desgracias, matan a mi mejor amigo, el general Mustang, logro matar a su asesino, y Winry ahora me considera una cosa repugnadle... ¿acaso no puedo dejar de sufrir? Alphonse hace meses no me habla... ¿Queda algo para mi después de todo esto? Esa es mi pregunta y no le hallo respuesta en nadie... no sé, sinceramente estoy deseando pagar todo de una vez y acabar con esto – dijo mientras aludía a dispararse en la sien, haciendo la seña con su mano mecánica.

Ni lo pienses Edward – gritó la mujer, dando una ligera cachetada – yo también me quedé sola después de que murió Roy, no seas egoísta... ¿piensas dejarme sola tú también? - dijo ella con tono imperante pero melancólico.

Edward no lo había previsto pero, ¿acaso podría ser válido el pensar que la teniente le estaba reclamando su existencia en ese crucial momento de sentimientos encontrados, quizás?

* * *

Bueno, he aqui mi primer fic Clasif. M, más que nada por la ligera escena en la que nuestro alquimista esta embriagado de furia y otros sentimientos que le confunden y le hace lo citado a la "Friki de la Mecánica" Espero Reviews, dado que tarde todo el día en leerlo y corregirlo, Das Ist Allerhand! = ¡Esto es el colmo!

Auf Wiedersehen.

Reviews, os suplico.


	2. Barbarie y Decepción

**Escándalo en la calle Heiss**

Protagonizado por Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang. Con la aparición especial de la KGB Sovietica.

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

**Ciudad Central, Cuartel de Defensa de la KGB.**

Lo confirmaron, Edward Elric von Hohenheim es quien asesino a Javiah, ahora el afronta cargos – dijo un oficial soviético, la KGB de la República Soviética de Aristiev operaba como sustituta de la defensa de Amestris, mientras el gobierno se reconstruía totalmente.

Le ha venido a delatar su propia amiga, también, de comportamiento mental enfermizo y de trato indecente, ¿quién diría que el mejor alquimista del estado se haya desquiciado? - dijo otro oficial.

Ustedes no saben lo que ahora el siente – defendió un chico de ojos grises, pelo corto y abrigo carmesí, que se puso de pie protestando – no le he visto por estar en esta organización que me ha tenido totalmente ocupado, y por solicitud de "ella" - desvió la mirada tras mencionar la última palabra.

Comandante Alphonse Elric von Hohenheim, debería medir sus palabras antes de lanzarlas al viento, ¿Alude el comportamiento de su hermano a alguna crisis sentimental? - dijo inquiriendo en que el joven detective y alquimista había hablado muy precipitadamente.

No crea que por ser mi hermano no es igual a todos los criminales que asesinan a alguien, precisamente por eso me encargaré yo de este caso, cuento con los oficiales Fury y Havoc, y Ivory Latruth – dijo fría e imponentemente el sujeto de pelo rubio naranjado.

¿A Ivory? A él solo se le otorgan casos difíciles, es el mejor después de usted, oficial Elric – dijo interesado uno de los hombres ahí encontrados.

Déjese de halagos, sabe bien que aquí todos son tan buenos y nadie destaca más que otro, esto es un colectivo igualitario... no se atrevan a olvidar eso – dijo haciendo énfasis en lo de "colectivo"

Además, es el mejor alquimista de Amestris, ¿no amerita un interés extra a este caso? - reitero Alphonse arqueando la ceja.

Ya en las afueras de la KGB, Alphonse tuvo espacio y tiempo para hablar y meditar lo sucedido con Edward, el temperamental hermano mayor.

¡Idiota! - gritó enardecido - ¿Que estabas pensando cuando mataste a ese sujeto? ¡Eres un completo tonto!

¡Un pervertido! ¿Por qué a Winry? No hermano... Ella no – dijo furioso y sumido en un fúnebre aire depresivo, para luego marcharse a su casa.

En casa de la teniente Hawkeye había sucedido algo insólito, Edward miraba y musitó en un tono monocorde – uno arriba, otro abajo – mientras estaba sobre ella, y efectivamente estaba mirándole con ojos llenos de concentración.

¿Disfrutas ahí, Edward? Pareces muy fijado en eso – dijo Hawkeye, mirándole interesada, Edward estaba rozando cada centímetro de dicha pieza, una silla muy interesante por su exótica forma.

¿Fijado? Pues como no, nunca había visto pieza más rara que esta – dijo volviendo a sentarse correctamente, tras ello el sonrojo apareció en su faz, claro, después de ese vergonzoso encuentro que acabó en algo que nadie imaginaría que se lograra, toda la confianza había sido constatada entre aquellos dos, Ella le besó, y después es de deducir lo que bien sucedió dejó algo exhausto a Edward, nada fuera de lo común entre dos personas, pero no con tanta intensidad.

Los dos se dieron a presentar internamente, y habían fundado una nueva relación, quizás era lo que esperaba el alquimista después de todo, un consuelo para ambas partes heridas.

Aún así, es una preciosidad de silla, Riza, quizá debamos... - suspendió el oji ámbar – comprar otra, para la azotea, y así ver el atardecer – suspiró tras volver a voltear a la ventana.

Si vas a vivir conmigo, como he indicado, deberás obedecer las reglas que te dije – dijo ella, reacomodándose el pelo suelto.

Cual era la última, no la escuche pues tu y yo ya estábamos... bueno, tu sabes – dijo con su ligero sonrojo el mayor de los Elric, recordando hacía 2 horas atrás, cuando la situación entre ellos dos ameritaba la primera frase dicha por el alquimista "uno arriba y otro abajo", ella bebía su café mientras volvía a escanear visualmente sin que él se pudiese dar cuenta, preguntándose cómo había comenzado eso, mientras recordaba...

_Ella abrió la manija mientras lo tenía agarrado de la camisa, el jadeó y cuando la puerta abrió ella estaba ya comiéndoselo literalmente, y así sucedió, ambos caminaron hacia "esa" habitación, cuando ella comenzó a abrazarlo desenfrenadamente, a darle caricias que quedaban fuera de lo propiamente decente, él solo se dejaba tocar por ella, sin hacer un esfuerzo por negarse a lo que comenzaría... _

Después de todo, mi vida empieza a dejar de ser miserable - musitó Edward, para luego irse a descansar a la cama, o al menos por el resto de la noche.

Pues este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, me corté para no entrar en detalles de lo sucitado con Ed y Riza-chan, espero Reviews.

PD: el Rate MA esta vetado por y solo es una referencia, así que me ahorro el jugo de limón que bien me podría aderezar la ensalada de este fic.


	3. Embriaguez y Gravedad

**Escándalo en la calle Heiss**

Protagonizado por Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang. Con la aparición especial de la KGB Sovietica.

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

**Ciudad Central, Cuartel de Defensa de la KGB.**

Una copa más, era eso lo que había en la garganta de la teniente Hawkeye, que había dejado ya la rutina de la cafeína, y ahora calmaba su sed con Whisky, si bien sólo había tomado el día del cumpleaños del General Mustang, y esa vez era champagne, esta vez era algo mucho más fuerte, iban 3 copas bien servidas, y ella empezaba a sentirse ligeramente mareada, mientras a su mente le llegaba la memoria de hacía unas horas.

_Ella estaba sobre él, sujetando su mano derecha la camisa del alquimista, para aventarla por el aire fuera de la cama, él con una sonrisa adornada con un poco de saliva, la otra mano en su mano mecánica, entrelazadas, compartiendo el dulce momento, que pareciera que los dioses hacían eterno y lento, él acariciaba el cuello de ella, y bajaba hasta la espalda de Riza, de manera de devolverle defacto el gesto, para ir desabrochando el traje que ella vestía._

Fue a dormir a su lado, mientras acariciaba tiernamente los mechones de pelo que Elric tenía en la frente, para dormir acurrucada frente a él en un delicioso sueño, sin pensar que la KGB ya andaba tras los pasos del alquimista de acero, y a su comando estaba el menor de los hermanos alquimistas, al menos ya sabían que él era el asesino de Javiah Urke.

A la mañana siguiente, Alphonse se había levantado y tallado los ojos, para salir deprisa hacia las oficinas, no sin desayunar, ya que su trabajo requería mucha energía, y demandaba que estuviera al cien por ciento, pero lo vió, Edward Elric caminaba campante camino a las compras, ambos se detuvieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alphonse ya tenía el puño en la mandíbula de Edward, y éste chocó sus manos para capturar los brazos y piernas de Alphonse, inmovilizando cualquier intento de escape.

Ahora tú... ¿Quién te crees para venir asi como nada y atacarme? Eres un infeliz, dejame aclararte unas cosas, intuyo que estás tras de mí por el asesino muerto y por lo que le hice a Winry, ¿sabes? No me importa ya ella, es una maldita zorra, anda y quédate con ella... sólo esto me faltaba, mi propio hermano me ve y quiere matarme... ¡pues intentalo! - gritó mientras salía llanto de sus ojos, el menor quedó impactado, no habló durante 5 segundos....

¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿No podías entregarlo y librar sospechas y cargos? ¡Entiende! No estoy para vengarme de lo de ella, lo cual es imperdonable, si no es que te has pasado de la raya, ¡eres un impulsivo! ¿sabes que hice durante estos 6 meses? ¡Investigando para la KGB! Y ahora estoy a cargo de llevarte a prision – dijo exhaltado – lo que intento hacer es sacarte de aqui... te estoy haciendo un favor al no arrestarte...

¿Un favor? Si serás engreido – gritó, mientras daba una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo sangrar a su hermano – ¿Sabes qué? No te quiero ver jamás, y si me sigue alguno de tus colegas, te juro los volverás a ver... muertos... - dijo con la voz rasposa y con aire de despercio.

Edward se marchó tras darle un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconciente, cerciorandose de que nadie pasara por ahí para no dehar testigos, y continuó su camino.

Mientras tanto en la ex-oficina de Roy Mustang, el Coronel Fritz miraba la silueta entrante de la teniente Hawkeye, que entraba retrasada, Falman y Breda estaban ahí, sentados.

Llega tarde teniente primera – dijo Fritz, con esa voz intimidante – ¿cual es su coartada, si la hay?

Un familiar llegó a casa y tuve que atenderlo, solo eso señor – dijo firme la militar, sin embargo, olvidó algo fundamental, el olor a alcohol, que si bien ya era minimo, se podía percibir desde unos centimentros, pero para salvación de Hawkeye su superior no se inmutó en revisarla.

Hawkeye, deberías de dormir más, esas ojeras no te van bien – dijo Breda, para romper el silencio

Teniente, quiza lo que le vaya a decir le moleste, o le sorprenda, pero el joven alquimista de acero esta siendo investigado por la KGB, por crimenes de asesinato y hostigación, y esta condenado a 10 años de prisión – dijo con tono serio e imponente

No lo creo... él es de las personas que no matan por matar, ¿quien ha sido la victima? - pregunto la rubia

El asesino serial más buscado de Amestris, Javiah Urke – mencionó Falman.

Al oir ese nombre quedó pasmada, no por el hecho mismo de la mención, si no por que la mejor agencia policiaca del mundo iba tras su amante, lo que preocupó a la teniente.

Bueno, dejen reviews. Sé que la KGB era lo que la CIA es hoy, pero para estos tiempos es solo una agencia policiaca, y claro, la mejor. (Madre Rusia)


	4. Falsa identidad e Incitación

**Escándalo en la calle Heiss**

Protagonizado por Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang. Con la aparición especial de la KGB Sovietica.

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

Hace 6 meses, la puerta se abría de ambos lados, Edward Elric, pilotando un avión propulsado, atravesaba a sus anchas ese terrible lugar para esta vez aterrizar en Central, no sin antes cerrar la puerta para evitar que otro se colara en el mundo de la alquimia.

Bueno, un aterrizaje decente – se dijo Edward, mientras se quitaba el casco de piloto con la insignia de la república de Weimar, bajando de la nave, y tomando su equipaje, sin embargo, un disparo se escuchó cerca, justamente en el Palacio de Gobierno, donde de un balazo certero en la frente caía Roy Mustang, quien tomaba posesión en ese momento como secretario de defensa y luego, otro impactó el corazón del primer ministro Louis Armstrong, Edward corrió al auxilio de los militares.

Y la escena era triste, dramática, al parecer el asesino había atacado desde lejos, lo que daba a un francotirador, pero nadie le vio ese día, tras ver a la gente dispersarse, Edward corrió a la estación de trenes, con destino a su tierra natal, para horas después llegar al velorio de su tía, ahí estaban unos conocidos de los Rockbell, cuando vio a Winry, sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta, y ella en un tono despectivo, y a la vez aterrado – Tú... ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

Aún de desearlo, no he podido, Winry, han matado a Mustang y a Armstrong... ¿y Alphonse? - dijo Edward, cabizbajo.

Él está adentro de la casa – dijo la rubia, para luego ir más cerca de la tumba de Pinako Rockbell, una de las mejores mecánicas de Auto mail del mundo.

Edward corrió dentro de la casa, y vio a su hermano sentado, pero a los pocos segundos le miró y salió huyendo despavorido, aquélla persona ya no era la "lata de sardina andante", era él mismo, como debió crecer y desarrollarse, Alphonse, evidentemente más alto que Edward, que intentó alcanzarle pero tras tropezar le perdió de vista.

Edward Elric volvió de sus reminiscencias y corrió al baño del supermercado, para poder teñirse y cortarse el pelo, si era cierto que la KGB esta investigándole, era más difícil andar afuera de la casa de Riza, así que tras salir compró los alimentos y algunas ropas para despistar a los investigadores, que aún, por fortuna, no le estaban espiando.

Tras salir del establecimiento, Edward Elric hizo un hoyo en la tierra, y cavó dos entradas secretas hacia el sótano de la teniente, fijándose en no dejar rastro de ellos, así los ductos ocultos y hechos con alquimia, asegurarían la libertad de Elric, al menos en un cincuenta por ciento.

Volviendo al cuartel de Fritz, todo pasaba dentro de lo normal, salvo la mente de la teniente Riza Hawkeye, que deseaba fuertemente que Edward no fuera capturado. Tras salir del trabajo, y llegar a casa, vio a Edward con el pelo corto, tintado de negro, y un traje café muy de moda, unos lentes oscuros de forma circular, y un cigarrillo sin encender en la mano.

He tomado precauciones, y así estoy, la alacena está llena y me tomé la molestia de limpiar la casa – dijo Edward, esbozando una sonrisa.

Edward sirvió el té, y un poco de comida para ambos, la cena se ambientó en silencio, Edward volvió a recordar el día anterior, ese momento tan preciado para él.

_Su lengua exploraba la boca de la teniente, ya sin prenda alguna ambos se dedicaron a explorarse, él arriba ahora, ella abajo, mientras él tenía ocupadas las manos en la entrepierna de la rubia, ella frotaba su pecho y espalda, Edward lanzó un gemido de placer, el hecho de tener ese metal ahí dentro le resultaba a ella muy excitante, pero sin duda era la mano humana la que más la hacía disfrutar, volvieron a acomodarse para así corresponderle, y entonces..._

¿Volveremos a hacerlo, Riza? No he parado de recordar esos momentos tan grandiosos – dijo Edward, mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

Pronto tendremos que huir de aquí, pero si tú lo prefieres – dijo sensualmente la teniente, mientras terminaba su taza.

Ayer tú técnicamente me... bueno, ahora quiero devolverte el favor – Dijo Edward llevando a Riza al sillón que ayer interesado observaba.

Y así sucedió, pero esta vez Riza no hizo nada, se dejó acariciar y besar por el alquimista de acero, quien para sorpresa de la teniente, tenía muchas ganas por satisfacerse, comenzó besando el cuello de la teniente, mientras recorría de arriba a abajo la espalda de la mujer en cuestión, para luego pasar a la boca de su amante, recorrió con un dedo de su mano metálica el pecho de ella, haciendo círculos en su abdomen, y con la otra sujetando la nuca, y así, extasiado, continuar con otra loca noche de pasión desbordada.

En la calle no pasaba nadie, solo el viento que soplaba fuerte, y la KGB, muy lejos del rastro de Edward, buscándole a las afueras de la ciudad, esa noche precisa fue la última de Edward y Riza en Central, al día siguiente habrían de partir hacia otro lugar, pero quien hubiere visto toda la escena, se podría decir que se amaron como pocos hubieran hecho, y las fantasías se habían realizado con sumo éxtasis.

* * *

-

-

Bien otro traguito de agua de limón, a su salud, lectores, gracias por los reviews, ¡y los que vendrán!


	5. El Jade y la Esmeralda

**Escándalo en la calle Heiss**

Protagonizado por Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang. Con la aparición especial de la KGB Sovietica.

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

**Casa de la Teniente Hawkeye, Ciudad Central.**

Edward observaba con ternura el cuerpo de su acompañante, ya relajados después de saciarse ambos uno del otro, ya las cobijas cubrían las piernas de él y el cuerpo de ella, suspiró – júrame, mi amor, que no me dejarás jamás... jurame que te quedarás a mi lado – susurró, metiendose entre las sabanas.

Lo juro, Ed, lo juro – dijo Riza, antes de conciliar el sueño.

En la morgue, los médicos revisaban el cadaver de Javiah Urke, que tenía cortaduras con sangre, y tras el tiempo, ya esa sangre estaba toda coagulada, dando un repugnante olor a muerto, ahí estaba Alphonse, que miraba aterrado las heridas, mientras tocaba con una mano enguantada la garganta del fallecido.

Sin duda, no me quedan más pruebas que corroborar – se dijo por dentro – diga a la agencia que dicte la sentencia y el acta de arresto, Latruth – dijo señalando el telefono del escritorio.

Como diga, agente Elric – dijo con voz monocorde el detective pelinegro – agente Fuery, sírvase comunicarse con el juez federal Fredrick Colen para una sentencia y acta de arresto por asesinato en primer grado y hostigación a otra victima.

Debo de atraparte, ¡Y cobrarme la ofensa! Ese desgraciado, aún siendo mi hermano, me las va a pagar – dijo, mientras se retiraba a zancadas grandes, con una cara de rabia – ¡idiota!

En otra parte de Amestris, Ira estaba junto al cadáver de su madre, Izumi, esperando que algo pasara, pudrirse ahi, solo de pensar que fue muy tarde para arrepentirse, y ahi se encontró con Sciezska, la chica come libros, mejor dicho, decana de biblioteca, la más grande de Amestris.

¿Tú no eres el chico que tiene el brazo y la pierna de Edward? como era... ¡sí! , Ira – dijo la chica, con su habitual tono despistado.

Tú eres la chica que estaba con la hermana del alquimista de acero, ¿a qué has venido a Risenbul? Este lugar es tenebroso a estas horas de la noche – dijo el homúnculo, poniendose de pie.

Ambos siguieron sus caminos, sin nada más que agregar, mientras tanto, Winry Rockbell recordaba el encuentro con Edward, en el funeral de Pinako, su abuela.

_¿Por que no llegaste antes? Por qué ahora que etoy comprometida con él y pensé que te había perdido para siempre, se lo prometí a la abuela, ¡hubieras llegado antes! Y ante sus ojos me hubiera comprometido contigo, por que ahora debes de llegar de manera repentina ¡Como crees que me siento ahora! _

Colocó su taza humeante en el borde de la ventana, para observar el nocturno paisaje, mientras veía llegar a Alphonse, su futuro esposo. Tras unos momentos ella le recibió – Buenas noches cariño – dijo tiernamente, para colgar su abrigo en el perchero.

He llegado al fín, amor, después de una semana entera de trabajo, y quien intentó abusar de ti, lo estoy buscando y lo voy a encerrar – dijo seguro el más joven de los Elric

Winry no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de sorpresa, encerrar a Edward Elric era algo que no se podría pensar viniendo desde el hermano de la víctima, o acaso ¿Alphonse no quería a su hermano en este mundo? Todo esto resultaría muy extraño para los allegados a ellos, pero la respuesta sólo la tendrían ella y él.

Horas antes, precisamente a las cuatro de la tarde, la teniente Hawkeye ya maquinaba su renuncia a la milicia, y como vivir en la sombra en otro lugar, ciertamente extrañaría la oficina que aún remotamente olía a Roy Mustang, su idílico superior, en ese momento le llegó la imagen mental de Edward al mando del ejército, fuerte, decidido y fuerte.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, Edward al ser alquimista podría vender cosas o repararlas, o hacer algún oficio que no implique el ojo del Estado, pero ¿llegarían acaso, en una sola pieza a Aquroya, o peor aún, serían capturados antes de llegar a su destino? Eso era lo que temía la rubia, a sus cumplidos ventiocho años, se consideraba indecisa tras haber no solo dormido si no mantenido una relación con un hombre menor de sólo diecinueve, ella no había hecho ni dicho nada fuera del área laboral a Roy, pero lo habían hecho, Edward y Riza, una pareja que no figuraba en la imaginación de ninguna persona del mundo. ¿Era correcto? Esa pregunta era algo que debió hacerse antes de lanzarse sobre el alquimista de acero, y así ambos no sólo se consolara, si no que se relacionara tan pasionalmente y sentimentalmente perfecta, dos mitades volvían a ser uno sólo.

En la oficina de la KGB, Fuery y Havoc hacían lo suyo, llamar y dictar el acta y la sentencia, tras la respuesta del juez, que ya había dado una resolución al problema: 7 años de prisión, sin derecho a fianza.

-- --- -- -- -- -- --

¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Erk92 :**_Has desvelado algo mas de la historia aunque creo que no lo he entendido del todo. Cronologicamente se situa despues del anime pero antes de la pelicula ¿no?.  
Lo que no he entendido es porque le reclama winry por no haber llegado antes.  
Parece que Edward y Riza si se quieren (y me alegro, despues de lo que han pasado se merecen algo de felicidad)  
Estare atento a la continuacion_

_Los capitulos son cortos, pero viendo la velocidad a la que los subes no me importa. Es normal que riza este algo preocupada, despues de todo van tras su amante, espero que consigan salir de ese lio._

_El capitulo es corto, pero intenso. Pobre Edward, la verdad que solo ha sufrido desgracias, espero que riza consiga sacarlo de es estado depresivo y sinceramente, viendo e primer capitulo, casi que prefiero que la pareja sea edward y riza que edward y winry._

Gracias erk, la verdad es que me estuve dando con todo para hacer un argumento y unir todo esto, de poco a poco pero me esmero en hacer esta historia interesante, y en mi opinion, lo es.

_- - - - - - _

**Scarlet jade: **_Ahora en este capitulo está explicado, siento la demora de la update, ¡gracias por leerme!_

_aw  
yo quiero una continuacion, please!  
w tampoco lo es que Riza se meta con Ed casi por despecho y viceversa, pero... por algo el alcohol, no?? em... que mas'? ah, yo quiero leer la escena lemmon =D (inner: depravada //no, es morbosa XD)_

y... saber como era el asesino y que paso... digamos que la trama es demasiado genial y los generos son geniales... *w*

ojala la continues pronto, si??

sayo!!

de hecho, por eso es H/C, Riza no le dijo nada a Roy y ahora se ha enamorado perdidamente de nuestro chibi (ya no tan chibi) alquimista


	6. Medio y Origen

**Escándalo en la calle Heiss**

Protagonizado por Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang. Con la aparición especial de la KGB Soviética.

_Le recordamos que esta historia usa personajes del Manga/Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, que pertenece a su respectiva autora y a sus colicenciados. Esta historia tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector. _

**CAPITULO SEIS: Medio y Origen**

Detente, y pon las manos en la cabeza — decía un miembro de la agencia policiaca, al mismo tempo en que le apuntaba a la cabeza a el mayor de los Elric, y en efecto, habían por lo menos diez oficiales en la recámara, la teniente ya estaba amordazada y esposada, pero el alquimista tenía un arma en la mano, mientras intentaba ver un punto ciego en la formación de aquellos que le iban a capturar, después de dar un paso más, todo se volvió oscuro.

Edward despertó asustado, pero aliviado de que todo aquello fuere un sueño, cuando vio a su derecha que la teniente no estaba, se levantó para vestirse, cuando oyó su voz proveniente de la cocina — Edward, espero que ya te hayas preparado para salir, oí pasos y gritos allá afuera, así que eso supone que ya están tras de ti y muy cerca — mencionó la rubia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y tomó su equipaje para salir por el sótano, y así abrir la puerta del ducto para ir a la estación de trenes, la ex-militar le siguió, era un largo camino a la salida de éste así que Edward empezó a hablar, para romper el silencio.

Vamos a ser vendedores de reliquias antiguas, de momento, para pasar desapercibidos en el tren, o ¿sugieres algo diferente? — dijo él, caminando con una sonrisa de lado a lado, y acomodándose el pelo con una mano, se veía totalmente diferente con el pelo negro y esos lentes oscuros, había sido cuidadoso y traía un guante color carne para no levantar sospechas de su auto mail, pues era muy reconocible de ver ese miembro mecánico, ella también había cambiado de apariencia, pues a pesar de que se aceptó su renuncia a la fuerza armada, esperaba que fuera vigilada durante los primeros 5 días, así que ambos parecían irreconocibles.

Podríamos mejor hacer esto, llegando a Aquroya, tu te vuelves médico y yo tu asistente, por muy extraño que se vea, además tu conoces mucho de la medicina, ¿o me equivoco? — mencionó ella, con una ligerísima sonrisa, y un brillo en los ojos que nadie jamás vio antes.

Tienes razón cariño, debemos aparentar ser normales, después de todo, los militares no querrán meterse en esa ciudad, tienen como líder a ése tonto detective que me detuvo hace años por usar la alquimia, en el intento de atrapar a esa Psiren, además... siempre hay gente allá, ¡y con unas mentes como las nuestras esto será pan comido! — expresó triunfalmente el oji dorado, mientras divisaba la luz de la salida.

Más valdría que no gritaras, querido, por que no sabemos si esto se escuche en la superficie, y por lo visto, estamos por llegar a la estación - inquirió Riza

ambos siguieron susurrando para evitar que en la superficie alguien cerca de uno de las ventilas del ducto pudiese escuchar ruidos y avisar a la policía, mientras tanto, Alphonse Elric, el nombrado "alquimista del alma", miraba a las estrellas desde el balcón de la casa, mientras los oficiales militares buscaban por todo Central a su hermano — como puedes ser tan hiriente Edward, primero me dejas aquí solo, luego te entrometes en un caso que la policía resolvería, y encima acosaste a mi prometida, ¡no tienes perdón para semejante ráfaga de traiciones! debiste venir por mi, abrir la puerta allá, o dejar un mensaje antes de irte, pero dejarme sólo empeoró las cosas... y porque después de tanto tiempo ya había superado tu partida, deseé no verte puesto que volverías a dejarme vulnerable, y sabría que te irías luego... siempre intentándome dejar a un lado, ¿exiges justicia? ¡Pues la tendrás!

volviendo con Edward, que ya había salido del ducto en compañía de la teniente, había presentido que la policía le esperase, y cuando vio que no había nadie, hizo un círculo de transmutación, el mismo para cruzar la puerta, solo que esta vez se abrió al instante, y al ver la reacción puso un objeto dentro del circulo, haciendo que desde lo lejos, Alphonse y algunos militares que estaban a lo lejos vieran abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, y en cuanto Alphonse vio ese destello, sólo pudo mostrar una sonrisa — es lo mejor para los dos, adiós Ed.

sin embargo, para cuando la puerta se cerro, él ya estaba dentro del tren con rumbo a Aquroya, acompañado de ella, rumbo a su nueva vida después de una falsa muerte, donde serían felices estando juntos, al menos por el tiempo que les pudiese quedar.

**EPÍLOGO**

Dos años después, en una hermosa casa blanca, una rubia cargaba a un bebé dormido, mientras un doctor sonreía orgulloso de su primogénito, mientras ella se mecía en su silla con el bebé en su regazo, Edward miraba el panorama de la hermosa ciudad de Aquroya — vaya, jamás pensé que volvería a tener a un niño en brazos, me recuerda a Gracia, la esposa del difunto Maes Hughes, pero ahora, ¿cual va a ser su nombre? no lo hemos decidido querida — dijo amoroso el alquimista de acero.

Bien, ya que es niño, y es totalmente hermoso igual que su padre, se llamara Roy - decidió ella, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, Edward sonrió divertido - bien, será Roy Edward, ¡mira! tiene tus ojos y se parece a mi, ahora sé como se sentía Hughes con Elysia - rió.

-------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Quiero agradecer a Erk92 por siempre dejar review cada capitulo, muy agradecido y espero que te haya gustado mi fan fiction. A todos los demás, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
